


Like brother

by Vegascat



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Ficlet, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegascat/pseuds/Vegascat
Summary: Cameron and Jonny have always been able to 'get' the other's thoughts.  Cameron just wasn't expecting Jonny to be ahead of him this time.





	Like brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This little ficlet is my first fanfic attempt ever. I've been an appreciative reader on this site for years and was so inspired to give it a shot. Constructive comments appreciated but Please Be Kind!

Boy, his head hurt. 

He wasn’t mad, exactly, after all it was his idea, his plan and the reason why he came to visit Jonny today. Enough was enough and a year was more than enough for his brother to have to spend behind bars for a crime he didn’t commit. 

Cameron had exhausted all the avenues he could find to pursue the mystery woman. The FBI and all of their assistance had gotten him exactly nowhere and no progress. He knew Kay and Mike had tried, but they hadn’t found enough evidence to get Jonny released and he was tired of watching his brother’s eyes grow more wary and distant. 

He had decided it was time to see if Jonny could have more luck tracking MW down. Jonny wasn’t constrained by the same ethics as Cameron. That might be just what was needed to find a lead to MW and then to shake the evidence free from her once found. Jonny had a ruthless streak that Cameron lacked.

His grand plan when he visited today was to convince his brother it was time to swap places. Old habit for Jonny to pretend to be Cameron. But this time, Cameron would also take the place of his brother and stay in prison. I mean really, he wondered how he could have waited so long to begin with - to have left his brother in jail for this long. And while he could have broken him out long ago, a life on the run, forever in shadows, is not the life he wanted for Jonny. Their father had already forced that life upon him for most of their lives. And if Cameron was being honest with himself, he had done the same. 

Today the plan was to change things. As usual, he and Jonny were on the same page.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. However, know that I don't log into email very often so please be prepared for a long wait for any response. Enjoy your day!


End file.
